


FANTALE II: A Sequel

by aestheticalistic



Series: FANTALE [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Plot, Presumed Dead, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: It's been four years since Chara and Ember died.I had lost my mind and my purpose.





	1. ETHAN

**Author's Note:**

> now im back,,, back again

4 years. It’s been 4 years since Chara was slaughtered, and I killed my best friend. Ember. I had failed her. I had lost my purpose. My mind was destroyed. I lost all sanity. I was scared. I was sad. I was angry. And I still am. But not as much. All because of my blanket. It was the only thing that could conceal me. The only thing that can protect me. Or maybe it was the only thing that could protect  _ everyone else _ . The only person I’ve talked to is Dj. But right now I’m alone with my blanket. In our house. In my house. In  _ Ember’s  _ house. And that’s when it all started.

I was getting hungry, so I left the house to go Grillby’s Diner, but before I left (like always) I wrapped my blanket around me like a scarf and left. At Grillby’s, I saw Dj, so I sat by him.

“Hey Dj,” I said.

“Hi Ethan,” Dj replied.

“ I Haven’t seen you in a while, what have you been doing.” I tried to bring myself to being positive and funny, but I couldn’t. I was hopeless.

“ I’ve mostly been at my house, but last week I decided to come back to the underground to see if you were doing ok.”

“ Thanks.”

“Hey Grillby! Get me and Ethan some bacon cheeseburgers!”

“ Hey Dj.”

“ Yeah Ethan?”

“ Do you remember when you were bad?”

“ Yeah why?”

“ Compare that to the way you are now.”

He Laughed. I’m slowly coming back to reality. I made him laugh. I almost felt happy.

_ Almost _ .


	2. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> golly here we go again,,, we're sick like animals we play pretend...

At that moment, I was happy. But then I left. And my mind was destroyed even further. As I was walking home, I happened to bump into someone. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled. 

“Oh no, it’s fine, by the way, do you know where I am?” Then she turned.

At that moment, I went insane. I felt scared, happy, depressed, and surprised all at the same time. But fear took over. She turned.

“Hey, do I know you?” She said.

It was Ember.

“Ember? Who are you? Why are you here? Are you hunting me? Trying to torment me?” I didn’t know was to think of it.

“ No I just need to know where I am. How do you know my name?”

“ Get away from me!” And I ran home as fast as I could.

What had I just seen? Was it her? Was it my imagination? All I knew is that, right then at that moment, everything was going to go to hell.


	3. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back in my groove. also one of my friends who wrote the og is still writing this (hell if i know) so uhhhhh no set amount of chapters? its got like 30 rn

I had i feeling I knew this guy. “Do i know you?” i asked him, and he freaked out. How does he know my name? Maybe we have met someplace before. He started running away. “Hey! Wait! Are you alright?” i yelled as i pursued him, almost out of breath. He seemed to go inside of a small building, it looks like a house, have i been here before? “Wait….Up…” i said, breathing heavily. I knocked on the door. “Hello? I didn’t mean to scare you, is it the scar on my eye, or my sword? Hello?” i questioned. “Go away! Please! I’m sorry!” he shouted. “What are you sorry about, did i do something?” i asked 

“Please” He replied shakily 

“Okay, Okay, i'll go. I hope i get to see you again. You look very familiar” i said, walking away. I took note of the address and made plans to talk to him soon. 

The next day came and i walked over to the house where i last saw the boy. I knocked on the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No answer.

I knocked again

.

.

.

.

.

No answer. 

I was sure there was someone inside so i made way and opened it. I made sure to wear an eyepatch just in case, but he was just lying on a bed, with a small blue blanket, staring off into space. He didn't acknowledge my presence either.  He just was, there.


	4. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im in a groove cant stop me now

I don’t know what’s real anymore. One day I killed my best friend and another day she’s back. Could it have something to do with weird voice I heard when she killed Chara? What was that voice anyway?

“Excuse me?” someone said.

“AHHHHH” I screamed. I then proceeded to whip them with my blanket. Apparently either me or my blanket are way stronger than I thought because she went FLYING. She slammed into the door. It was Ember.

“ OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!” I asked.

“ Yep… I’m fine.” She said. 

“That's good…. How’d you get in?”

“ The door was unlocked. Hey, what’s your name?”

“ Ethan.” She doesn’t remember. That’s strange. Maybe she has amnesia. I need to find out how to get her memory back. But at the same time, do I want her to remember? She tried to get up and screamed in pain.

“ Woah, Woah. Let me help you.” I said. I help her up and helped her to her bed.

“ Have I been here before?” Ember asked.

“ Yeah, this was your house. Well, our house.”

“ Huh, really? Wow, we had great taste.”

“ I guess. But, you were the one who set most of it up.” I then got a text message. It was from Dj. It read, “ Ethan, I need you to meet me at Papyrus house NOW.”

I looked at her. “ Hey, I need you to stay here and rest. I’ll be back in a little while.” She nodded.

I hope everything’s going to be alright.


	5. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bghsdhkjfn fycj

I wonder where he went, I just played dumb and said yes to everything, but I think this guy might be crazy if he thinks he lived with me at some point.  I look out his window, he seems to be pretty far now, i can't even see him. I take out my phone and look him up.

 

_ Ethan Carr- _

_ 21 years old  _

_ Male _

_ Origin: born in -------, went to ------ for schooling. Currently resides at 3129 Snowpuff avenue, snowdin.  _

_ Phone number: 526-213-9307 _

_ Relationship status : Girlfriend currently deceased _

_ Show more _

 

Wow, its weird how much information you can get on the internet. I look around, no one there. I take my eyepatch off and look in a mirror, the scar is fresh as always. The bruise on my stomach is healed already. I can see perfectly with my scarred eye, a little too perfect, doctors told me in my right eye (the scarred one) i was born with an extra color receptor and something else. This made it so i can see colors out of my eye that no one else can see. I can also see things i'm not supposed to…. 

“What are you doing?” a voice behind me says.  “WHAT NO YES NOTHING!!!” i quickly reach for my sword, hand resting on the handle. My eyepatch flicks on with a quick motion.  “Oh, it's just you” i say. 


	6. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this

When I got to Papyrus’ house, DJ was sitting on the couch with a hopeful/afraid/determined looked. If you can imagine what that looks like. He said, “Ethan. I think I know who/what ‘the voice’ was.”

“Yeah, about that.” I said.

“What?”

“She’s back.”

“Who’s back?”

“Ember!!”

“... Sh*t… we’re dead.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let me start from what I was going to tell you.”

“Okay…”

“ So, I think the voice, in a way, is a form of me.”

“ What are you talking about?!?!?”  
“ So, I think when I turned good and stopped killing people, I did it too fast. You see, normally, when someone turns from good to bad, it doesn't immediately happen, that go through a long process of emotion before they switch. Yes, that happened to me, but it happened to fast. What I’m saying is I think the evilness from my past self transferred to Ember.”

“You're insane, that's impossible.”

“Not exactly.”

I sighed. “ So how do we stop it?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You still haven’t told me why it’s a bad thing that she’s back.”

“It's bad because since she’s alive again, then that means the voice is powerful enough to resurrect anyone. That means that whatever thing it wants to bring back to life it can. You see where I’m going with this?”  
“So it can bring back the wizards that sealed the monsters.”

“And all it has to do is kill Frisk and Asriel, and then the monsters will never see the light of day again.”

“Sh*t.”


	7. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya nya

“I didn't expect you would be here this fast!”

i exclaim. My hand withdraws from  my handle, opening the eyepatch to look at my eye again. I see something in the corner of my eye, that Ethan person isn't the same as the original. I decide to play dumb. 

“So can you give me a tour of your house?” i ask.

“Oh sure, it's kind of messy though.”

it says. I keep caution as i walk around eyeing its movements. I keep a distance away, not too far as noticeable. Im sure this isn't the same person, the behaviour is off by 3% and there is a scar on its right arm that hasn't occurred and couldn't given the time limit. The movement differs as in the personality. Original had a timid personality and looked to be afraid of me for a reason, but the fake looked as if it was relaxed in my presence and was eyeing my down as a piece of candy. I must be of some importance to him if this is what happened. But if he his here then where is the original?

“And that's it! Do you need anything to eat or drink?”

it happily exclaims. I reach to shake its hand to see if there is anymore wrong but he pulls away. I touched him, i know, but i couldn't feel him. He must be untouchable, so i cannot pull my sword and strike, instead i should just keep cool.

“No thank you, i really must go now, thank you for your hospitality!” i exclaim and walk out the door. It is clearly not a human, but if not a human, then what?


	8. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be the last chapter for today (yay)

I walked to the door to open it to leave. I then saw Ember and ran to her and asked why whe wasn’t resting. She said,” I just heal fast, and I really need to go.” 

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Hold on, I need to talk to you!”

“I really need to go.”

“Hold on-” I then looked inside my house and saw the fraud.

“Ember, Go.” I said

She left. I looked at the mysterious figure as he walked out of my house. 

“ YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET IN MY WAY ETHAN!!” H

e sped towards me. I teleported behind him and grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the ground. I looked at him and said, “

I’m not letting anyone hurt  Ember ever again. Get lost.”

He seemed afraid. He got up and tried to punch me, but I whipped his fist with my blanket. To my surprise he just FLEW halfway across Snowdin. How? Why? Does it have something to do with my blanket? I looked down at it. What can it do? I looked at the person I just hit. He was gone. So 

was Ember. But I did tell her to run away. I wonder where they went. I walked back to my house and laid down. Today was a long day, and I have a feeling that it is going to be like that for a while.


End file.
